


Don't Turn My Lights Off

by VendoEmpanadas



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 3 am idea, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, everyone is ooc btw, i mean aren't they just adorable loOK AT THEM, link is lost (not literally), searching for something, zelda is crazy (not literally again)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendoEmpanadas/pseuds/VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Zelda had noticed, her knight wasn’t acting as always. The Cataclysm was over, they should be happy, why wasn’t him?After all, Link had saved them. It was their turn to help him back, despite their own problems.





	Don't Turn My Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> HEy i’m just a random person who’s just going to leave this translation here, hope ya’ll don’t mind... (?) I actually only want to know if my English is enough to translate soMeTHING FOR ONCE.
> 
> (WARNING: Probably, REALLY BAD English, possible typos, etc, i’m just the worst :,D and my titles doesn’t have anything to do with anything, so if you think it has a really deep and elaborate meaning, it doesn’t.)

**1**

Impa was a well-known woman in what was left of a kingdom, despite the age she managed to keep on and hold her composure for the ones who couldn’t, even if everything was falling down.

 

Their hero had fallen, entering in slumber; with the Champions possibly dead and the princess on the castle someone had to _do_ something.

 

For these reasons, now at days she was a respectable elder, the cities that prevailed the Cataclysm and even new towns looked after her because of her wisdom and the fact that she was the one who took the initiative to survive in a world that was no longer theirs; people considered her as a pioneer.

 

“And that’s why we will use it on our favor.” He blinked few times while biting the apple the Korok from outside gave him. Zelda was smirking at him, “Who else other than Impa people will hear?”

 

He nodded slowly. The logic of the princess—technically queen—wasn’t all that awry. Paya came in with a dish of food. Good, more for him, considering the blonde wasn’t paying any attention to it.

 

After months of travel, Zelda finally decided it was time to reconstruct the kingdom to its former glory—perhaps she was aspiring for more. Zelda wanted to use the importance of Impa to convince other cities and towns, to ask for help and for them to accept them as their legit ruler.

 

“What do you think?” She was staring intensely at him, seeking for his approbation, well, at least his opinion still counted. He gave her the thumbs up while smiling at her, “I’m glad you agree. Now let’s not miss any more time. The Zora are already on our side, so we’re actually somewhere, we’re lucky they have a really long live span an _d..._ “

 

At a point, he wasn’t sure how, he lost the thrill.

 

So much thing felt out of place—why was he thinking of this in the first place? The memories he possessed where mostly of Zelda, other few more of the Champions; how they used to tease Revali, to fear Urbosa, of the times that Mipha got mad and lost her mind and Daruk’s childlike humor.

 

Besides that, he didn’t have anything, no clue of how he got on the castle, family, friends, nothing. That was... strange.

 

A lot has changed since they defeated Calamity Ganon. People started hearing about the ‘princess that fought 100 years in the castle’ and her ‘knight that returned from death to save the kingdom’.

 

At some point they stopped passing without notice, and well, this was the perfect opportunity for Zelda and her mission to bring back Hyrule.

 

Her powers disappeared again, as if nothing happened, as if they were only for the Cataclysm and served for nothing more. However, her powers disappeared eventually, in the beginning, when people didn’t believe her story, she would show them off. The witnesses and Impa’s position were Zelda’s plan.

 

“Welp, that’s everything. Off we go!” Link raised an eyebrow while grabbing more food from the plate, and Zelda sighed. She wasn’t sure why, if because Link was a glutton or because he didn’t hear her, “You didn’t paid me attention, I get it.  Just come, I’ll explain on the way.”

 

Link took the Master Sword besides him and headed to the door. He turned around, finding Zelda still. She face-palmed, “How much did you lost of my explanation? We need to wait for Impa.”

 

Ah, it was that. Impa was going with them? Probably not, but he wasn’t going to ask, just avoiding to cause more trouble to Zelda.

 

Finally, Impa went down the stairs with some letters in hand, Zelda took them and held them in her purse while Impa laid a hand in her cheek. He didn’t meant to hear anything they said, it seemed rather personal, but it was difficult not to since that was what he better did, hearing.

 

“Impa, you don’t know what this means to me...”

 

“I know, I’ve known you since you where a baby. You have grown so much, now you’re taking your place in the kingdom, I’m so proud...”

 

Time to slowly and totally-not-suspiciously get out of there, since that was getting more personal than he thought it would.

 

He would wait for Zelda in the stairs of Impa’s house, the guards where in break, so he was alone. He closed his eyes and sighed. Huh, this was weird, he actually felt _tired._ That was weird since everyone he met during his journey knew him because of his energy, he was from north to south and never stopped, crossing Hyrule in matter of few days, and now, that he was doing absolutely nothing, he _felt_ tired.

 

  _Why?_

 

“Let’s go!” Zelda came out of the blue and pulled his hand, making him stand up and walk. He didn’t hear her footsteps. They had their horses outside Kakariko, it didn’t took them long to actually start traveling to wherever Zelda wanted to go first.  Link didn’t have the Sheika Slate, but judging by the path he was almost sure they were heading to Hetalia.

 

“Link,” Zelda called for him, her eyes still on the Slate. It remembered him when he first woke up. Was there supposed to be nostalgia on that? “Is there something wrong?”

 

He raised a brow, not understanding her question. Zelda didn’t see his reaction; she knew him enough to know how he reacted.

 

“You’ve been... strange this week.” There was silence. Finally, she spoke up, “You’ve always been curious, you tend to ramble and deviate a lot. I know that.”

 

It was kind of shameful being true, that’s why he had take more time that planned to tame the Divine Beast. He found paths that weren’t on the map, enemies, shrines, it wasn’t his fault! Well, maybe it was, but that’s not the point! The point is—

 

“But lately you’ve been... off. Usually, when you ignore me you´re looking to the sky, looking for something to see, something new, but this week every time you get lost in your thoughts you had a sad face, as if...” She stopped short, considering whether to leave it there or continue. She shook her head. Anyways, Link won’t protest, he never does. She turned back, giving him a reassuring smile, “Forget it, it’s nothing important.”

 

Her eyes looked at him, worried, “But if you need anything, I’m here for you.”

 

A weak chuckle brushed her lips.

 

“I’m actually here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS. I changed a LOT OF THINGS! (whoooops, I couldn’t resist! It was for better tho) And yeah, this was inspired by every question I had and what I found weird and my explanation. 
> 
> And welp, maybe my way of writing is kind of sarcastic or humorous (like if I was actually funny, HA!). I hope I’m not annoying; people tend to think that, a lot (;-;) 
> 
> Still, I hope you stick around. There will be a lot of past thingies.
> 
> Feedback and recommendations on how to be less irritating and my bad English is always lovely! WELL SEE YA!
> 
> (also i feel them ooc are they? idk im out) (other also, the ships won't be primarly on the fic, and maybe it won't be, but they will not appear yet :v)


End file.
